


MewTube

by contextclues



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Cat Puns, Challenges, Crack Treated Seriously, Filming, Funny, How Do I Tag, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Not Beta Read, Texting, This Is STUPID, Video, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contextclues/pseuds/contextclues
Summary: Chat Noir gets a YouTube channel and Ladybug is on-board and supportive and thinks it's a wonderful, fantastic idea."I mean," He continued with a vague gesture in front of him. His phone was held fairly close to his face so it didn't film the movement, but the essence was there. "It's pretty hard to misinterpret 'Chat Noir absolutely not. That's such a bad idea. Are you an idiot? I've never heard anything more stupid.'"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 73
Kudos: 680





	1. Chapter 1

Ladybug was smart. 

She knew how to deal with the press, how to do just enough interviews to keep them relevant and not forgotten but not too many that people took to slander to keep them interesting. 

She knew when something was a bad idea and when she said something would turn out bad, she was generally right. 

So, naturally, when she told Chat Noir to absolutely not under any circumstances start a YouTube channel, he listened. 

Well, he listened and ignored it.

"Hey, everyone!" He grinned at the phone in his hands. It was still bright outside, so he wasn't worried about the image being grainy, but the phone he had bought was a bit cheap so he didn't think the quality was going to be great anyway. 

He would've bought a camera but he thought it might be too hard to carry as a superhero, and he didn't want to bother with an expensive phone because, yeah, he _could_ afford it, but it seemed wasteful for him to spend thousands on something he would barely use.

He had briefly considered using his actual phone, too, but when he remembered the time Ladybug threatened him with murder for exposing his identity for just wearing a semi-unique jacket, the thought left his mind pretty quick.

"Ladybug doesn't know I'm filming this right now! It's going to be our little surprise," He said to his phone screen, "She was so on board with this idea, though, like she was practically begging me to start a channel the moment I brought it up."

He had been balancing on the railings of a bridge until then, but he paused speaking so he could hop off and carry on walking down the nearby path. 

"I mean," He continued with a vague gesture in front of him. His phone was held fairly close to his face so it didn't film the movement, but the essence was there. "It's pretty hard to misinterpret 'Chat Noir absolutely not. That's such a bad idea. Are you an idiot? I've never heard anything more stupid.'"

He flashed the camera a grin, and nothing about it was anything less than mischievous. The only way to describe the sharpening of his gaze and the elasticity in his smile would be completely and utterly shit-eating.

"So now I'm here." He winked, "Anyway. Ladybug's gonna show up soon, I think. She's always late. I mean, she's late for _everything_ you guys. There was one time she was late by two hours when the _President_ was supposed to give us some awards."

He looked up from the camera to focus on where he was walking before he kept talking, "Her excuse, you ask? Apparently she was trying to help her little cousin cut through some cardboard with craft scissors and it took longer than she expected."

He gently shook his head, but the motion was too quick for the phone camera and it ended up freezing the video for a moment.

The sudden stillness of the image in his peripheral vision caught his eye and he looked down at the video being produced.

"Oh my god," He mumbled, "Has this thing not been focusing at all?"

He quickly tapped the image in an effort to focus the camera, but it didn't fully settle on his face. 

He released a small sigh, "I'll get a new camera for the next video, but for now it's looking like this is what we're working with." He apologised, laughing gently with a sheepish grin, "Sorry guys!"

"Quality of my toaster camera aside, Ladybug's gonna show up for patrol sometime vaguely in the near future, so we have to wrap this up before she sees. This video isn't really anything other than an introduction anyway," He stopped walking as he neared the pier, slowing down to sit on the edge of the wood.

"Have I even said my name? I'm Chat Noir. Hi. Nice to meet you. How are the dogs? The wife and kids? Yeah, I agree, weather's been great. Yep, love you too!"

He ran a gloved hand through the back of his hair before dropping it behind him to support himself as he leaned slightly back.

"I can't really tell you what's going to get posted on this channel, if I'm being honest. Ladybug's always the man with the plan, not me, and remember she's not exactly aware this is happening right now. But no matter what, it's going to be stupid!" He promised with the same gentle laughter he'd been using through most of the video, "No brain cells allowed here."

He paused for a moment, wondering if there was anything left to say, but he evidently didn't have to. His eyes widened in the camera and the image shook as he fumbled to stand up. 

There was a quick, "Shit! It's Ladybug!" Before the video cut off.

It had been uploaded to YouTube the day he filmed it. He hadn't even bothered to edit it, deeming the quality too unsalvagable to even try.

It hadn't gotten any views in the first couple hours, and he was certain it would've stated that way, but Adrien Agreste, the kind and handsome citizen, had randomly and completely not out of self interest decided to tweet about the video to his 23 million followers.

It was viral within the hour.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi everybody," Chat Noir greeted the camera but his eyes were trained on something to the left of it, "This is my apology video."

He briefly glanced back at the lens to smile, "Only one video in and I'm already doing one of these! The make-up community has nothing on m-" He got interrupted by someone clearing their throat off-camera and offered a shy smile.

"Sorry! This is my apology video," He tried again, but returned his eyes to the lens with an excited, "Oh my God! Should I do a big sigh? Every apology video has a-" He was interrupted again by the same sound.

He glanced back to the side of the camera and apologized, "Okay, I get it. This is my apology video," He announced for the third time, "I am awful and the worst partner anybody could ever ask for. Ever."

He looked down to cover a smile before he looked back up again and continued, "I have never done anything remotely good in my life," He declared, bringing a hand up to fall through his messy hair, "And I couldn't be a worse friend or general human being." 

"I plan to never post another video on YouTube because I blatantly ignored my partner's warnings and went behind her back, just to spite her." He eyes flicked towards the camera briefly, but they didn't linger for long before they were back over the same of it. 

"Genuinely, I could not be a worse person and for that I'd like to formally announce that I will never again tell another stupid-" He paused in shock.

"That's not fair!" He accused the person off-camera.

"Yes it is," A female voice snapped, "Now shut up and finish!"

"No! I can't just not ever tell another cat pun! That's like- like- I don't know! Something bad!"

"Wow," drawled the voice, "Convincing."

"I'm not reading the rest of those cards 'Bug."

"You should've maybe not posted that video then?" She pointed out.

He stuck his tongue out before he turned the camera around to show his partner holding a stack of index cards, with the top one reading 'I'd like to formally announce that I will never again tell another stupid cat pun'. 

"The people love us, LB."

"They better not." 

"They l-o-v-e us." He nodded his head, announcing each letter separately. 

She marched up behind him and stole the camera from his grip. 

"Listen here," She wagged a red and black finger at the lens, "You guys keep watching this dumbfuck and I will hunt you down and personally castrate each and every one of you."

"Ladybug!" Chat cried, wrestling for the camera and shaking the video. 

She tried to stabilise it, but failed, so she just quickly promised, "I don't give a shit if you have balls or not! I'll find a way!" before pressing the 'off' button as they struggled.

"You threatened them!" He shoved the camera under his arm when he managed to free it from her death grip.

"Yeah," She looked at him with a steel gaze, "I'll threaten you next."

He looked at her, at her stony eyes and fierce smirk. The way she held an accusatory finger against his chest and clenched her other hand into a fist at her side.

He bolted before he even dared call her beautiful, rushing home to post the video and save his balls. 

"BREAKING: Ladybug Threatens Citizens of Paris with Castration."

He was nearly pissing himself laughing as he messaged her the link to the news article that night. 

_"The first line is about the way you said you don't care whether or not they have balls."_ He wrote under the link.

_"You're fucking dead, Noir."_

_"^-^"_


	3. Father Material

"Ladybug will not be castrating anyone today. Wow, never thought I'd start off my saturday night by saying that to a camera." Chat chuckled quietly.

He leaned back onto his left palm as he sat on the edge of a rooftop, his right hand holding his camera a bit too firmly to ensure it didn't fall.

"But, I've talked to her!" He announced, the brightness in his eyes morphing from a twinkling mirth to a brilliant excitement, "She says I can keep the channel," He paused to lift his left hand back up from behind him to form quotation marks.

"Since," He began the gesture along with a high pitched falsetto to mimick his partner, "'you've already fucked up and started this shit show in the first place, and you never fucking listen to me anyway, Noir! I don't give a shit anymore you stupid slut. Make your stupid fucking videos.'"

An indignant female voice piped up from behind somewhere nearby, "My voice does not sound like that, you fucking-"

Chat scrambled to turn off the camera, and by the time the video resumed some time had obviously passed.

"Anyway," He shot a glare over the lens, "I wanted to bring you along on our patrol! I thought it could be fun!"

The frame shook as he pushed himself up from his sitting position, but he returned his gaze to the lens once he was standing. "We always start by flipping a coin on who gets to patrol the East part. Neither of us like the West side because there aren't as many bakeries."

He flipped the shot to show Ladybug witha coin in hand, ready to toss it. "You call?" 

The camera shook a bit as he nodded, and as she prepared to flip the coin, he announced, "Heads I win, tails you lose."

Ladybug nodded, and flipped the coin, catching it on her palm and revealing it to the camera.

"Ah," Chat bit out it mock sympathy, "Heads. Better luck next time, 'Bug."

Ladybug flicked to coin towards his forehead, but the camera didn't get anything except a thump and Chat's hiss of pain. "Fine. 20 minutes?"

"See you then, Lady." He promised, turning the camera back to face him and kicking off his baton. 

He held the camera out in front of him as he flew, making idle chatter he'd probably completely edit out later, until he looked down and gasped. 

"There's a real emergency! I'll show you."

The scene quickly cut to filming a small section of the park. It wasn't too hard to see, even though the early evening had everything beginning to darken.

The camera had obviously been perched somewhere nearby as Chat's full body dropped into frame in front of a small child. 

"Hello, kiddie," Chat knelt on one knee to bring himself eye level with the crying kid, "Got yourself a bit lost?"

The kid, who couldn't have been older than three or four, curled in on himself, obviously hesitant.

"Hey," Chat soothed, "You're okay. I'm Mr. Kitty. What's your name?"

The kid sniffed quietly, but opened his stance a tiny bit more as he whispered, "Nino."

"That's so cool!" Chat announced, "I have a friend named Nino."

"Really?"

"Yep! But he's not as strong as you." He announced, flexing his arms to get Nino to do the same.

The little boy giggled a tiny bit, so Chat continued, "Or as cool as you. Or as tall as you."

With the last statement, he scooped the brunette little boy up to sit on his shoulders, "Let's take you home, huh? Do you know the way?"

He felt Nino nod against his head, so he walked over to the window-sill of the nearby building where he had stashed the camera. 

"See this?" He picked it up, looking right into the lens as he carried on speaking to the kid, "It's a camera for making videos. When you record something with it, all of your friends can see it even if they aren't there with you."

He began the walk to Nino's house, praying to any god listening that following the directions of a four year old would be trustworthy enough.

"Isn't that cool?"

Again, he felt the kid nod behind him.

"You know what else is cool?"

"What?" 

"You!"

Nino began to giggle, and Chat Noir swelled. He loved kids.

The kid lived right at the edge of the park, though, so soon enough they were home.

Chat Noir knocked on the door, unwilling to leave the kid until he was in his mother's arms just in case the toddler had given the wrong directions. 

At the first knock, a frantic looking woman opened the door, but all of her hectic energy seemed to come to a freeze as she registered the sight in front of her. 

"Baby," She finally melted after a moment, "My God, baby, where'd you go?" 

Chat Noir eased Nino down from his shoulders into his arms, and passed him to the worried looking lady. He shot a quick glance behind her, pleased enough when he saw pictures of the kid on the shelf.

He didn't really want to pass a child off to a complete stranger without at least making sure.

"Thank you, Chat Noir, I've been so worried." The tired looking woman brought her kid to rest on her hip and used her free hand to run it through her hair.

"All in a day's work, ma'am," He assured, taking a step back to dismiss himself, "Have a lovely night."

He gave a small salute, turned on his heel, and took out his baton to check the time as he walked off.

He released a small string of curses as he saw that the 20 minute time gap he'd been given had came and went a quarter of an hour before. 

He began running, but remembered he promised to film everything, so he grabbed the small camera he'd turned off for tbe mother's privacy as he returned her child and flicked it on. Once it was on, he extended his baton so he could start using the faster rooftop method of travel.

"I'm late!" He yelled at it as he was running, "I'm gonna be killed!"

He carried on with a slew of panicked chatter until the rooftop they had started from came into view, and it didn't slow down when a _very_ irritated Ladybug came into view.

He stumbled on the landing, running a few steps to catch himself, and he steadied himself right in front of her.

She was the picture of anger, tapping foot, clenched fist, the works.

"Hi Chat!" She greeted his with a tight smile, " _Heads I win, tails you lose?_ "

He didn't even look down as he tried to turn off the camera, but his hands just fumbled over the button and never actually pressed it.

"Ladybug, I can explain-"

-

**Ladylover86** why am I jealous of their future kids

> **Francis France** I don't think anyone here isnt jealous

>> **LoveChat2020** faxxxx no printer

**Belle Smith** THiS IS SO FUCKIGN CUTE I CANT BREATBE OH MY GOD CHAT NOIR AD O P T ME

**Tom** Okay but can we talk about the way they bicker like an old married couple because-

> **Dick** I noticed that too! They're literally adorable together like please just tell us you're dating already, it's so obvious 

>> **Harry** Where do I sign up for a boyfriend like chat noir

**Jane Doe** ladybugs rlly got herself a keeper like goddamn does that man have any bad qualities?? hes hot hes a hero hes father material??

> **John** no wonder he makes so many dad jokes, fatherhood is in his BLOOD

**Chloe** Pathetic! That stupid worthless cat isn't father material! My daddy is the only good Father in Paris!!

> **Not Marinette** girl shut yo clown ass up

**Alya Cesaire** JDBDKS KAOAM&'&\- SJSBWN OH MY OTP DJDBE9WB

**Lisa Davis** Okay but actually they are really fucking cute and I cant stop smiling and I've played this video over so many times it's so funny

**Becky** rip chat noir, death by pissing his partner tf off one too many times f in chat


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for dropping off the face of the earth but heres a long chapter to make up for it <3

"Hi, it's your local favourite, Hottie Noir, and I'm back here today to-" Chat Noir began as soon as the little light on his camera showed him he it had begun recording.

He was, unfortunate, interrupted by the love of his life.

"I'm sorry," Called her voice from somewhere off-camera, " _Who?_ "

He looked to the left, somewhere slightly out of the frame, but the owner of the voice was obvious. 

He clicked his tongue before he tugged his lips into a pout and insisted, "You heard me, Bitchbug."

"Jesus Christ," The voice groaned, "I thought you agreed to stop calling me that."

Chat Noir raised his eyebrow, and his pout was still full-force as he replied, "I agreed to stop calling you that when you're not acting like a bitch, 'Bug." 

"I will actually do anything," Her voice was more clear to the camera, so she had obviously stepped closer, but she was still not quite in frame, "I don't care what it is. I'll commit tax fraud, clean the dishes, volunteer to shovel elephant shit at the zoo, commit tax fraud- _Anything_ to get you to stop calling me that."

Chat blinked at her and his brow lowered, but the look of mock indignation was still so strongly present in his eyes, it hardly mattered.

"Would you maybe... Commit tax fraud?"

"Oh no!" The voice sighed, twinkling with amusement, "However could you ask me to do such a thing? I can't believe this. But, since it is for the greater good and you're so very, very insistent... I suppose I'll have to."

Chat rolled his eyes before he looked back at her.

She saw it, the moment it happened. 

They'd been partners for too long for her not to be able to tell.

The way his eyes widened and his lips curved into a tight grin that was just a little too wide? The way his eyes seemed to suddenly shine with absolute joy and how he made eye contact only to break it in favor of the camera?

It all screamed that her lovely partner had just thought of the most stupid idea he had ever had but, for some reason she would never understand, thought it was genius.

Dread began to seep into her bloodstream as she took a step back, so very, very desperate to run from Chat Noir's latest idiocy (because _god_ for someone so smart, he was the most stupid man she could remember ever meeting), but he condemned her to her fate before she could go.

"Change of plans," Chat smirked at the lens before flicking his eyes up to her, "Bitchbug is gonna be in a video!"

Her mind froze. 

They were standing in the middle of the roof, but the only thought she was capable of processing was how desperately she wished she was standing closer to the edge so maybe, just _maybe_ she could 'accidentally' take a wrong step and fall to her death.

Hey, a girl can dream.

Instead, she gaped at him, stuck somewhere between wanting to circle back to castration and wanting to just deck him the old fashioned way.

"I'm _what? _"__

__He grinned at her._ _

__It was the kind of grin that screamed he had the upper hand and he knew it. It shimmered with mischief, but mostly, more than anything, just made her want to beat the absolute _shit_ out of him._ _

__"Come on, Bitchbug," He smiled, "We can play a game."_ _

__"I'm not going to be in a video with you." She snapped, narrowing her eyes as a challenge._ _

__"Oh?" He tilted his head. He would've looked so innocent if it wasn't for that stupid, knowing _smirk_ he was still sporting, "If that's how you want it to be, Bitchaboo."_ _

__"Do not call me that." She threatened._ _

__"Then play a game with me."_ _

__Ladybug knew when to fight. It was her job. But, an unfortunate aspect of maturity was knowing when you'd been beat._ _

__And, if she was honest, being called Bitchbug time and time again in front of all of Paris was much more damaging to her ego than humouring her partner just once._ _

__She allowed her arms to fall from where they had been crossed in a fit of drama, and sighed a bit too heavily for a bit too long._ _

__"What kind of game?" She dragged herself across the rooftop to sit down next to her partner._ _

__His eyes followed her as she walked, only snapping back up to the camera when she was fully seated next to him._ _

__"Have you ever played two truths and a lie?"_ _

__She snapped her eyes up to him quickly enough to make her nauseous._ _

__Would it be moral to sue her own best friend for giving her whiplash?_ _

__"What about our iden-"_ _

__"Nothing like that," He dismissed her with a wave of his hand, "Just the basic stuff, okay?"_ _

__She didn't like it._ _

__But then, she didn't like anything about the situation._ _

__She swallowed it down with a firm reminder to herself that it was better than Bitchbug. _Anything_ was better._ _

__"You start." She instructed._ _

__His smirk had dimmed at some point, replaced by an easy-going smile, and he took a small moment to think before he spoke._ _

__"Okay," He began, "I _hate_ cheese, I used to be homeschooled, and my favourite subject in school is French."_ _

__Ladybug leaned back onto her arms, forcing herself to accept her fate._ _

__"I know you hate cheese, you don't shut up about that." Her words were slow, as if they were coming out as soon as she thought of them, "But you? Homeschooled? That one is hard to believe. I can see you liking French, though, since you can never seem to shut up."_ _

__He raised an eyebrow at her, "Final answer?"_ _

__She nodded in confirmation, "Homeschooled."_ _

__He clicked his tongue in disappointment, "Nope, I was homeschooled until year 9, my sweet Ladybitch. My favourite subject is physics."_ _

__"But you're- you're _you!_ "_ _

__He only responded with a furrow of his brow._ _

__"You don't act... I don't know. It's just surprising, I guess."_ _

__He offered a gentle smile, "Your turn."_ _

__She frowned, worrying her lip in thought as she struggled to come up with anything._ _

__"I, uh, I want to go into fashion, I hate coffee, and my favourite colour is pink."_ _

__Chat laughed softly as soon as she was finished, "Make it harder next time, coffee breath."_ _

__She retaliated with nothing more than a swift elbow to the ribs._ _

__Harsh? Yes. But effective? Also yes._ _

__"Okay, okay," He coughed as he caught his breath, "My turn."_ _

__He didn't take as long to think of his new set as he did the last time, but it took a while for him to stop coughing enough to speak clearly._ _

__"I can speak six languages fluently, I've never been to another country, and I can play the piano."_ _

__"Yours are _hard_ ," She whined._ _

__"Stop complaining." He chuckled at her._ _

__"Languages. Six is insane." She rolled her eyes._ _

__He confirmed she was right with a single nod of his head, "Yep. I only speak five fluently. I only know conversational German."_ _

__She wished she had reacted in a manner that wasn't quite so cliché, but her jaw genuinely dropped. "You speak _five_ languages?"_ _

__He shifted his weight to his right hand, allowing the left one to come up in front of him so he could lift a finger as he listed off, "French, obviously, from there Spanish and Italian were easy. English wasn't too bad, and Mandarin was pretty hard, but I've been studying for a long time."_ _

__"Jesus," She breathed._ _

__He winked at her before softly reminding, "Your go."_ _

__"I have a sort of bad habit of stealing phones, I'm clumsy as fuck, and my childhood crush was Spiderman." She spoke, pausing for a second before quickly adding, "Tobey Maguire, obviously."_ _

__"I've watched you fall off a roof because you tripped over your own yo-yo, so its not the clumsy one," He mused, leaning not-so-casually away from her to avoid any further trauma to his ribs, "And Maguire is definitely a man's man..."_ _

__He paused to face her, "You're a superhero. No way you steal phones."_ _

__She cracked a grin, "It's not like you think."_ _

__"You're a thief!" He accused, eyes widening with every passing second._ _

__"No!" She defended, "Well, yeah, but not like that! I steal phones whenever I leave an embarrassing message or something and have to delete it. I always return them, okay?"_ _

__"Oh my god," He ignored her, too caught up in his own shock, "Ladybug, heroine of Paris, a _criminal_."_ _

__"Oh, shut up." She hit him on the shoulder with the back of her hand, "It's your turn."_ _

__"Not yet," He reminded, "Which one was the lie?"_ _

__"My childhood crush was Christopher Robin," She blushed, "But Maguire was a close second."_ _

__"From the cartoon?"_ _

__"Naturally."_ _

__He wanted to laugh, but his own had been Daphne from Scooby Doo, so he didn't really have the right._ _

__"Nice. Okay, uh, I once walked in on my father fucking his assistant," He ignored the way Ladybug choked beside him, "I can never remember my own birthday, and I've never eaten any sort of pastry except for one time my friend brought me a danish."_ _

__"I literally don't know which one of those is the worst," Ladybug insisted, "Please tell me the first one is the lie."_ _

__Chat shuddered at her words, "Un-fur-tunately, no."_ _

__"Oh my god," Ladybug laughed, "That would've scarred me."_ _

__"It did. And, uh, I closed my eyes as quick as I could, but- My father, uh... Oh god. He has a micropenis."_ _

__Ladybug was nearly in tears. She shouldn't have been laughing, but she couldn't help it._ _

__"Jesus Christ," She gasped as she struggled to calm down, "I am _so_ sorry."_ _

__Chat nodded in mock anguish before he darkly muttered a simple, "Me too."_ _

__She wiped the tears from her eyes with a quick swipe of her hand and forced herself to breathe. "Which one's the lie?"_ _

__"The pastry," Chat answered, "It wasn't a danish. It was an apple turnover."_ _

__Ladybug immediately frowned as the baker in her grew outraged at the implications of his response. "That's the only pastry you've ever had?"_ _

__Chat shrugged, "Not much of a sweet tooth. Gotta keep in shape, you know?"_ _

__"Your life is a tragedy." Ladybug responded flatly, to which Chat only burst out with laughter._ _

__"My life is a tragedy because I don't like sweets?" He clarified._ _

__"Yes. Yes, it is."_ _

__Once his laughs slowed to an airy sort of chuckle, Ladybug thought back to his original question._ _

__"What do you mean you can never remember your own birthday?" She prompted._ _

__He shrugged again, laughter dying in his throat._ _

__"I dunno," He said casually, "Birthdays aren't really a big thing in my house."_ _

__Ladybug stared at him before pursing her lips. "Yep," She shook her head, "You really are a tragedy."_ _

__He smiled at her gently, similar to how he had done when they began the game, and just quietly told her, "The camera's going to die."_ _

__She looked up at the item in question, and was met with a flashing red light._ _

__"No more Bitchbug?" She smiled back at him._ _

__"Who's that?"_ _

__"Good answer."_ _

__-_ _

__**Bitchbug5ever** This was so cute why are they married like wtf_ _

__> **George Lopez** Girl I know right?? Like KISS ALREADY_ _

__> > **Chloe** if you ask me ladybug can totally do better than that cat bitch also did I mention my father is the mayor_ _

__> >> **NotMarinette** well its a good thing nobody asked you, gutter slut_ _

__**steeb** ladybug I used to be scared but honestly at this point u can castrate me and I'd thank you_ _

**bigfoot** why is nobody talking abt the fact that chats dad has a micropenis 

> **nessie** oh my god what if its hereditary 

>> **NotChatNoir** IT IS NOT HEREDITARY 

**Tobey Maguire** the fact ladybug steals phones tlwhen she leaves an embarrassing message shouldn't be as relatable as it is

> **Andrew Garfield** we live in a society

>> **Tom Holland** wrong. YOU live in a society. I live. In a slice of cheese.

>>> **NotPlagg** are u like joking? because if not tell me how haha but like actually


End file.
